ZAYN Wikia/Poll Archive
This is an archive of all monthly polls on ZAYN Wikia. 2016 May 9 - June 4 What is your favourite song from Mind of Mine? 3 total votes *MiNd Of MiNdd (INTRO) - 0 votes (0%) *PiLloWT4lK - 1 vote (33.33%) *iT's YoU - 0 votes (0%) *BeFoUr - 0 votes (0%) *sHe - 0 votes (0%) *dRuNk - 0 votes (0%) *INTERMISSION:fLoWer - 0 votes (0%) *rEaR vIeW - 0 votes (0%) *wRoNg Featuring KEHLANI 1 vote (33.33%) *fOoL fOr YoU - 1 vote (33.33%) *BoRdErSz - 0 votes (0%) *tRuTh - 0 votes (0%) *lUcOzAdE - 0 votes (0%) *TiO- 0 votes (0%) June 4 - July 30 What do you think of the #Zigi break-up? 6 total votes *NOOOO! ;_; - 2 votes (33.33%) *I'm glad. :) - 1 vote (16.67%) *I think it's for the best. - 2 votes (33.33%) *They'll be back together before we know it. - 1 vote (16.67%) July 30 - August 30 What is your favourite newly released song? 5 total votes *ZAYN - wHo - 2 votes (40%) *Snakehips - Cruel (ft. ZAYN) - 3 votes (60%) August 30 - October 1 Do you like Zayn's new collaboration with M.I.A.? ''7 total votes'' *Yes! 2 votes (28.57%) *No. 1 votes (14.29%) *It's alright - it could be better. 3 votes (42.86%) *I haven't heard it yet. 1 votes (14.29%) October 1 - November 10 Zayn has announced his official autobiography. What are you going to do? ''4 total votes'' * I am going to pre-order it. 1 votes (25%) * I'll think of buying it. 2 votes (50%) * No way! I'm not going to waste my money! 1 votes (25%) November 10 - December 31 Should Zayn win the 'New Artist of the Year' award?'' 11 total votes'' * Of course he should!! 10 votes (90.91%) * No way he's going to win! 0 votes (0%) * It depends. 1 votes (9.09%) 2017 January 01 - February 16 Zayn is about to launch a new footwear collection, world-wide, later this month. What are you going to do?'' 7 total votes'' * I'll pre-order it. 5 votes (71.43%) * I'll think of buying it. 2 votes (28.57%) * No way! I'm not going to waste my money! 0 votes (0%) February 16 - August 09 It’s finally here! The official ZAYN emoji app created by ZAYN just for you.'' ''With over 240 stickers and 3 animations, there’s a ZAYNmoji for everything! How do you feel about it? ''27 total votes'' * Pretty much excited! 20'' votes (74.07%)'' * Happy. 4'' votes (14.81%)'' * Not sure what to say. 3'' votes (11.11%)'' * Nothing much. 0'' votes (0%)'' August 09 - September 02 Zayn and Taylor Swift's, "I Don't Wanna Live Forever", has been nominated as 'Best Collaboration' of the Year! What are your thoughts on it..? 11 ''total votes'' * It was great! They should win. 8'' votes (72.73%)'' * 50/50. 2'' votes (18.18%)'' * Depends. 1'' votes (9.09%)'' * Not sure what to say. 0'' votes (0%)'' 2017/2018 September 02 - March 24 Are you excited about Zayn's new collaboration with Sia? 44 ''total votes'' * Hell yeah..! 39'' votes (88.64%)'' * Not at all. 3'' votes (6.82%)'' * Depends. 2'' votes (4.55%)'' * Not sure what to say. 0'' votes (0%)'' 2018 March 25 - April 15 Thoughts on Zayn and Gigi's breakup? 11 ''total votes'' * NO! 3 votes (27.27%) * It was meant to happen. 2 votes (18.18%) * It's for the best. 4 votes (36.36%) * They'll be back soon. 2 votes (18.18%) April 16 - May 22 What are your thoughts on the new "Let Me" music video? 21 ''total votes'' * I loved it! 10 votes (47.62%) * The fight sequence was awesome! 4 votes (19.05%) * Sofia looked more like Gigi. 4 votes (19.05%) * I can't wait to see what happens next! 3 votes (14.29%) May 23 - December 15 How exciting is the new "Entertainer" music video? 34 ''total votes'' * I loved it! 27 votes (79.41%) * Zayn's look was awesome! 1 votes (2.94%) * It was kinda slow. 2 votes (5.88%) * It was ... okay. 4 votes (11.76%) December 15 - January/February ? The much awaited album of the year, Icarus Falls has finally dropped! What are your views on it? ? ''total votes'' * The album sounds the best! 0 votes (0%) * It has a few awesome songs. 0 votes (0%) * It was kinda slow. 0 votes (0%) * It was ... okay. 0 votes (0%) Category:Browse